Lavender Evolution
by SentaiPawa
Summary: Code Lyoko Evolution. The Lyoko Warriors are out on a mission to stop X.A.N.A from attacking, but what they find in the activated tower is a different story. There is a girl in there. Who is this girl? More importantly, why is she on Lyoko?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, fellow Lyoko Warriors! Emiri-chan, here with a new story: Lavender Evolution! I have to say, if you haven't watched Code Lyoko Evolution then I suggest you watch it before you read this fanfic. There are some characters in here that aren't in the regular Code Lyoko cartoon, so just warning you! Enjoy!**

* * *

"No! No! No!" Jeremie tried working on a program to keep Tyron from finding them. He wasn't having the best luck though.

Aelita was also in the room and looked at Jeremie then back to the screen on her laptop. "What is it, Jeremie? Is there something wrong with the location program?"

"Yes, and I can't figure out why. Everything seems fine. Maybe we should see if Laura could find the right code for this. I may be missing one," he insisted, but at Laura's name, Aelita's head snapped up to look at Jeremie.

She had an angry look on her face, but quickly changed her emotion. She clicked on an icon on her desktop and an image of the main screen for the super computer came up. "You don't need Laura. You have me. I can look for the code for you." She searched the database for something to do with location. After a few minutes, Aelita found some codes and compared them to what Jeremie had in his program. "Jeremie, I'm transferring this data to you. I think I have found a code that could help."

Jeremie looked over to Aelita and rolled his eyes after he fixed his glasses. "Okay." Right after Jeremie got Aelita's information, both of their laptops showed the super scan finding an activated tower. "Call the others. Since we don't have afternoon classes today, this should be easy. I'll meet you at the factory."

Aelita nodded as she took out her phone. It only took a few rings before Ulrich picked up. "Hey, there is no time to waste. X.A.N.A activated a tower, and we need to get the factory before he launches an attack. Jeremie is on his way there already. Get Odd and head there while I call Yumi." She hung up and dialed Yumi's number.

"Aelita? An activated tower? Okay, I am on my way," she whispered. She hung up and looked around in her class. This was her last class of the day before she gets to go back home. She looked over to the table next to her and William nodded. Yumi held her stomach and head.

He raised his hand as Mrs. Hertz turned around. "Yes William?"

"Yumi isn't feeling to well. Can I take her to the infirmary?" Yumi nodded at this and Mrs. Hertz agreed to let them go. When they left the classroom, they took off toward the park.

-VxV-

"Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Ulrich. Virtualization." Jeremie stated as he typed in everything to virtualize the three of them. William and Yumi were in the elevator as it opened in the lab. "The activated tower is in the Desert Sector. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich are already heading that way. Get to the scanner room."

They did as they were told and entered the scanners. "I just hope Tyron isn't going to interfere somehow."

"Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: William. Virtualization."

Everyone was now grouped and ready to head for the tower. "Jeremie, we could use some taxis." Odd announced.

"Okay. Transferring the Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard." The vehicles appeared in front of them. Yumi hopped on her Overwing; Ulrich sat on his bike, and Odd jumped on his board. Aelita waves her hand over the star bracelet and wings appeared. William used his Super Smoke.

They all headed for the tower. Apparently, X.A.N.A sent them a welcoming committee. "Oh, some action!" Odd yelled excitedly.

"Odd focus. We need to deactivate the tower before X.A.N.A launches an attack," Aelita ordered as she flew in front of him.

"Aelita, don't worry. We got this." Odd zoomed past her on his overboard and his gloves virtualized on his hands. "Laser Arrows!" He held out his fists and the arrows flew out toward the Krabs. Two of the Krabs exploded leaving five of them left. "Two down!"

Yumi rode her Overwing over to the Krabs and threw both her fans at them. The Krab blasted one of them but got hit with the other. Yumi's staff appeared in her hand and she jumped of the Overwing and stabbed the Krab in the target. She pulled it out and jumped off the Krab before it exploded. "Aelita, head for the tower. We can handle the three remaining Krabs."

Aelita nodded and flew toward the tower. Ulrich jumped off his Overbike and used his Super Sprint. He jumped on the Krab and used his double katana and stabbed it in its target. He jumped off next to Odd who blasted another Krab making it explode. "Nice one, Odd. We just got one left."

"I got him!" William appeared under the Krab with his Zweihander (his sword) and stabbed upward. He used his Super Smoke as the Krab exploded. "Gotcha."

Aelita landed in front of the tower and walked in. She walked to the middle and hovered up to the next level to enter the code. She stopped before the interface appeared. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw. "Jeremie, we have a problem."

"Aelita, what do you mean?"

"There is a body floating in front of me." Aelita looked at the female floating in front of her. She had a warrior suit like everyone else, but hers was black and green like the Ninja. The girl was knocked out and floating in a red glow.

"Deactivate the tower, quickly." Jeremie insisted. Aelita nodded and walked around the floating girl as the interface showed. She placed her hand on the interface and the word Code appeared. Aelita touched the screen and Lyoko was typed in. Aelita turned around and the girl dropped on the surface, but the glow was gone.

Aelita knelt down next to the girl and inspected her. "Jeremie, she didn't disappear. She isn't a spectre. I looked her over and she doesn't have any marks from X.A.N.A. Jeremie can you see if she is just virtual?"

Jeremie nodded and started typing on the Super-computer. "Okay, Aelita. I'm checking her structure." Jeremie looked at each of the screens then transferred some information to his main on. "Aelita, she has a human DNA. She had to been scannered into Lyoko or something."

"Jeremie, do you think you can materialize her?"

"Hold on while I use the materialization sequence I used to materialize you. Okay done. Now bring her out of the tower and I will materialize all of you."

Aelita picked up the girl in her arms and walked out the tower. "Okay, Jeremie. I'm out of the tower."

The other four look at Aelita and the girl that she laid on the ground. "Um, Aelita, who is that?" Aelita shrugged her shoulders and looked at Odd who asked the question. "Hey! She has the purple in her hair like me, but it's her bangs!"

"Looks like you got some competition, Odd," Ulrich teased.

Jeremie got ready everyone's materialization codes. "Okay, I'm bringing you guys back." He presses a button and Ulrich, Odd, and William devirtualize into the scanners. "Aelita, Yumi, I'm bringing you two back with her." The two of them nodded as Jeremie pressed the button. The three girls devirtualize.

Ulrich, Odd, and William were waiting when two of the scanners opened up to reveal Aelita and Yumi. They all gathered around the unopened scanner. The scanner opened and the girl was standing inside. She collapsed in Ulrich's arms. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around. "Where… am I? Who are you?"

Jeremie announced over the loudspeaker, "Bring her up to the lab. We'll figure everything out."

Ulrich helped her steady herself. "You good?" The unknown girl nodded and they all walked to the elevator. She leaned on the wall and looked at everybody. The door closed and the elevator started going up. About a few seconds later, the elevator stopped and opened to the lab. "Hey, Jeremie, how are we going to figure this out?" Ulrich asked as everyone left the elevator.

"Well, we are going to ask questions."

Aelita nodded, "Like for one, who are you?" She crossed her arms and walked over to the unknown girl.

She looked up at the pink haired girl and pursed her lips. "The name's Lavender."

Odd walked over to her. "Lavender, eh? That explains the purple hair."

"Odd, be quiet. That's not important right now," Yumi bossed. "What's important is how you got onto Lyoko in the first place."

Lavender looked over to the Japanese girl. "Lyoko? Is that what that place was called? I thought I was on the Cortex."

Everyone's eyes widened, "Cortex? Jeremie, how could she get to Lyoko if she was in the Cortex?"

"I swam in that big digital sea."

"Is that even possible, Aelita?" William asked.

Aelita looked over to William, "Well, you survived, but you were overtaken by X.A.N.A. Hold on, speaking of X.A.N.A, I think he wanted something from you, Lavender. Jeremie, when I went into the tower, she had a red glow around her, but when I deactivated the tower, it disappeared. She has something that X.A.N.A wants."

Yumi stepped up, "Lavender, do you know why you were sent to the Cortex?"

Lavender thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah. I was sent to the Cortex to find out about a virus. He told me to jump into the sea. He said it was safe. I did and I swam until I saw this huge sphere. I entered and he told me to go to Sector Five. I went there and found an interface. I extracted some codes, but got attacked by some creature with lasers for hands and like flying mantas."

"Tarantulas and mantas," Odd stated.

Aelita was confused, "Hold on, who is he?"

Lavender thought for a moment. "Um, I think he said his name was, Tyron." Everyone was shocked and looked at each other. They had a real problem on their hands.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? A bit different? Yeah I know, but hey I wanted to try! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, Emiri-chan here to give you the next chapter of Lavender Evolution! I hope you enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

"Tryon? Are you sure, Lavender?" Jeremie asked holding onto her shoulders. Lavender nodded. Jeremie shook his head. "No, dang it! Tyron might be able to locate us now. Lavender, you must tell me, did he put anything on you? Like a locator or something?"

Lavender shook her head, "No, he just told me to get in the scanner when we got there."

Aelita jumped in, "How did you get to Tyron anyway?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I… don't remember. He told me everything before going to the Cortex was not important anymore. I asked him and asked him, but he was too stubborn to tell me, but she… she wanted to tell me."

"She?" Aelita asked quickly.

Lavender smiled, "Anthea. She was so nice to me when I got to the lab." Aelita looked down and backed away from the group. Lavender watched her carefully. "Is everything okay?"

"Anthea is my mother. I've been looking for her for a while now."

Jeremie walked over to Aelita and placed his hand on her shoulder. "This couldn't be a coincidence, Aelita. This could help. _She _can help." Aelita shook her head, not knowing what to do.

Yumi took out her phone and checked the time. "Guys, it's getting late. I have to head home soon."

Odd and Ulrich looked at each other. "Yeah, Jeremie, she is right if we don't get back to our dorms before Jim starts snooping around then we won't hear the last of it," Ulrich explained.

William agreed, "Yeah, I don't feel like having detention."

Odd nodded and looked at Lavender. "But what about her? Where is she going to stay? I don't think we should leave her here."

"I could bring her home and tell my parents that she is a friend from school," Yumi insisted.

Jeremie nodded and looked at the gang. "I believe that is the best thing for now. We don't have classes tomorrow, so we can meet up here tomorrow and talk this through."

VxV

"Yumi's home!" Hiroki yelled when he looked up from the couch in the living room.

Yumi's mother, Akiko, walked out from the kitchen as she was drying a cup. "It's about time you got home." Akiko looked up and noticed the girl behind her daughter. "Is that who I think it is?"

"What do you mean, Mom?" Yumi asked.

Akiko put down the cup and towel. "Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you don't recognize each other. You two are cousins! Oh, sweet Lavender, I didn't know you and your family moved to France."

"Are you kidding? We are cousins? How come I didn't recognize you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you. Everything that happened before I met Tyron is a blur," she whispered.

Akiko smiled and spoke, "Well, since you missed dinner, I guess you can head to bed, and Lavender, make yourself at home."

Lavender nodded and smiled at her aunt who she didn't recognize. Yumi lead Lavender to her room and set down her bag. "I have another mattress in the hall closet if you want me to get it for you." She nodded and sat on Yumi's bed when she left the room. Lavender looked around her dark room and lowered her head. Yumi came back in with the mattress and set it on the wall near her closet. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Yumi."

Yumi searched her dresser and found two tank tops and a pair light shorts and pajama pants. "You are in luck, I have purple tank top." Yumi tossed it to Lavender who caught it. "Pants or shorts?"

Lavender got up. "Pants. I get cold very easily." Yumi tossed her the pants and they both got changed. "Do you have any spare pillows or blankets?"

"Yeah, one second." Yumi checked the top of her closet and placed the blanket and two pillows on the mattress. "There you go. Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

Her cousin nodded and unfolded the blanket. They both lie in their beds and soon fell asleep. Lavender tossed and turned throughout the night. Sweat was sticking to her brow as she was having a night terror.

_Flames engulfed the house in front of her. She was being pulled away from the house by a man in a suit. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. All she could hear was the crackling of the fire and a gun shot. _

Lavender shot up in her bed and woke up. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held the blanket to her chest. She wept into her blanket, waking Yumi up. "Lavender? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Yumi wiped her eyes and got out of bed. She knelt down next to her cousin. "Night terror?"

Lavender nodded. "Fire, everywhere. A gun shot. I… was being dragged away."

Yumi wiped her cousin's tears from her cheeks. "It's okay. It's over now. We'll figure out what the cause of this is tomorrow, okay?" Lavender nodded slowly and looked at her cousin.

"I'm glad I have family here to help me," she smiled some and so did Yumi.

"Okay, see if you can go back to sleep."

VxV

Jeremie handed Lavender a watch like Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita's, but hers was dark green. She put it on and Jeremie plugged it in. He typed something on the supercomputer and something popped up. "She has codes. You said you extracted the codes from Sector Five?"

Lavender nodded and looked at the screen. "Yes, but I thought I sent them to Tyron. Apparently, they were transferred to me when I lost contact with him."

"Yes, probably. You weakened X.A.N.A from 85% to 72% by stealing some codes."

Odd jumped up, "Seventy-two percent? She really weakened him!"

"Indeed. If we can keep this up, we can probably get X.A.N.A lower with the help of Lavender."

Aelita walked over to Jeremie and looked at the screen. "But wouldn't that make her of a bigger target to X.A.N.A?"

Jeremie nodded, "Yeah, that's true, and with the codes she already took from him she is already a target."

"I don't mind putting myself at risk if it helps to save the world," Lavender insisted.

Yumi, William, Odd, and Ulrich look at each other. Yumi walked over to her cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure, Lavender?"

Lavender stood up and nodded. "I'm sure." Something crossed her mind before she said anything else. "Jeremie, could you send me to Lyoko?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Tyron. He sent me there yesterday and lost contact with me. I must go back and tell him I am safe. I don't want him to get suspicious of you and try to locate me."

Jeremie looked at Lavender and nodded. "Okay, go to the scanner room. Yumi you go with her since she is your cousin. Aelita, later, the team will all go to Sector Five and use the Skid to head to the Cortex. Lavender, give us your update there."

Lavender nodded and headed to the scanner room with Yumi. Before the elevator shut, Lavender told Jeremie the same think she told Tyron before she went to the Cortex, "I won't let you down."

* * *

**A/N: So, is Lavender going to betray them, or is that just a coincidence that she said the same thing to Jeremie as she did Tyron. Who's side is she on? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, warriors! This is the fastest I ever updated! Well, I'm glad I could update since I may not be able to update for two days. I'm going out of town for a funeral. So I don't know what's going to happen. Well, enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

Yumi walked into the scanner and the doors closed. Lavender watched as she listened to Jeremie over the loudspeaker. "Transfer: Yumi. Virtualization." The scanner door opened up and Yumi was gone. Lavender nodded and walked into the scanner. The door closed and Lavender closed her eyes. "Transfer: Lavender. Scanner: Lavender. Virtualization."

Lavender hovered in the air above Yumi and her whole body was virtualized. She dropped down and landed on her feet. "Welcome to the Desert Sector," Yumi stated as she inspected her cousin. "Your suit does look familiar."

"It's the a similar outfit the Ninja wear. With this suit, I can swim in the digital sea," Lavender informed.

Yumi nodded and Jeremie announced, "The fastest way to get to the Cortex is at the end of the Sector. It's closer. I'm sending the Overwing and Overboard."

The vehicles appeared in front of them. Odd yelled out to Lavender through Jeremie's mic. "Take care of my baby, Lavender! If you mess it up I will kill you!"

Lavender shook her head and smirked. "Okay, let's head out."

An alert on Jeremie's hologram came up. "Oh no, X.A.N.A launched an attack! Aelita, William, Ulrich, Odd, get to the scanners. The tower is in the mountain Sector." All four go to the elevator and Aelita presses the button to go down. William and Ulrich enter the scanners. "Transfer: William. Transfer: Ulrich. Virtualization." The two of them virtualize and Aelita and Odd then enter the scanners. "Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Aelita. Virtualization."

The two of them appear next to William and Ulrich. The Overbike then virtualizes next to Ulrich. He hops on and Aelita waves her hand over her Star Bracelet and wings appear. "Ah, this isn't fair!" Odd complains.

"Hop on, Odd," Ulrich insisted. Odd did as told and they headed off toward the tower in the distance.

VxV

"We are almost there, Lavender," Yumi informed as she could see the end. They both slowed down and jumped off their vehicles two yards from the edge. "You ready?"

Lavender nodded. "I will come back, Yumi. I promise. I want you to meet me here in the next twelve hours. Knowing, Tyron for just that short time, there is no telling what he is going to do."

Yumi nodded. She reached out her hand to grab Lavender's shoulder, but was shot in the gut. She flew toward the edge and landed on the ground. "Jeremie, how many life points do I have."

"Eighty, be careful," Jeremie stated.

Lavender quickly turned her head to see three Krabs walking toward them, shooting lasers. Lavender held her hands over her chest in an X formation and two swords appeared in her hands. A mask formed over her head and she looked just like the Ninja. She melted into the ground and raced toward the Krabs. She formed and stood behind them. She jumped up and stabbed into one before she jumped on the others. Lavender jumped off after and they all exploded. She ran back to Yumi and helped her up. Her mask disappeared and so did her weapons. "You okay?"

Yumi nodded and stood up. "Wow, that was just amazing. So you are programed to work like a Ninja?"

Lavender nodded, "That's what Tyron did. Once he figured out the virtualization process, he combined his program into me when he virtualized me."

Yumi smiled, "That's different. Well, good-," She was blasted in the side by a tarantula and fell off the side.

"Yumi!" Lavender's mask surrounded her face again and she jumped off the side toward Yumi and the digital sea. Quickly, Lavender fell and caught Yumi's shoulders. She closed her eyes and she flipped under her cousin. Her armor began to cover Yumi, but it wasn't complete when they were consumed by the sea.

Jeremie was watching his screen and his eyes widened when Yumi and Lavender's card disappeared. "What? What's happening?" He typed in a couple of things and an error appeared on his monitor. "No… Aelita, Yumi has disappeared. I need you to get to the end of the Sector fast. You need to get to the Skid!"

Aelita was surprised, "What?" Everyone else stopped in their tracks.

"Yumi disappeared?" Ulrich questioned.

"Odd, Ulrich, you need to get to the tower to deactivate it," Aelita ordered. The two of them nodded and William followed them toward the tower. Aelita quickly flew in the direction of the end of the Sector.

VxV

Lavender had hold of her cousin's arm as she swam through the digital sea. Yumi was out cold. Lavender looked at her cousin and let out a breath. The armor hadn't completely covered her and if she didn't get her out the sea, then she would disappear forever. The blue sea shortly turned red. Lavender's eyes widened. "No… X.A.N.A, leave us alone!" A Kongre swam behind Lavender and Yumi. It started shooting lasers at them and Lavender tried to dodge them. One hit Yumi and Lavender almost lost grip of her. "Dang it. Hold on, Yumi." Lavender stops swimming and turns to face the Kongre which started to swim faster. One of her swords appeared in her hand and she threw it at the Kongre. It hit him straight in the head and exploded. "Yes." She turned around to swim, but there was another Kongre right in front of her. Her eyes widened and she caught her breath. It backed up some and went in to strike.

Before it hit her, it got blasted by a torpedo. It exploded causing Lavender to float backwards some. She looked over to see the Skid a couple of yards away. Lavender swam to it and looked into the cockpit. "Lavender, I'm transferring you and Yumi in. Hold on."

Lavender nodded and watched as her cousin disappeared and reappeared in one of the Nav Skids. She soon was transferred into one as well. Her mask disappeared and she sighed. "Thank you so much, Aelita. I owe you one. If it wasn't for you, Yumi would be a goner."

"It's okay. I'm glad that you tried to save her. Now, let's head to the Cortex." The red sea soon turned blue again and Lavender was relieved. Jeremie gave Aelita the coordinates for the Cortex and they were soon there. Aelita transferred Lavender out of the Nav Skid. "There you go."

Lavender waved at Aelita and headed off toward the Core. None of the traps were activated because the Cortex recognized her. She walked toward the Core and placed her hand on the metal door. It slowly retracted and opened, letting her in. She looked back and forth to see no welcoming committee. She walked to the small portal and was teleported to the main part of the Core. She looked around and noticed nothing out of the way. She jumped to each platform until she reached the System Terminal. A key appeared in her hand and she put it in the middle.

A screen appeared in front of the Terminal and she typed in a passcode. A video of Tyron appeared on the screen. Anthea was in the background doing some work. "Ah, Lavender. It took you long enough to make contact with me."

"I'm sorry, Tyron. I got caught up in some mess. This virus that the avatars have mentioned is true. X.A.N.A is alive and is coming after me. The codes you asked me to get couldn't be sent to you because of the loss of communication," Lavender reported.

"Then what happened to them?"

Lavender took a breath and informed, "They transferred inside of me."

Tyron nodded and sighed. "Well, I guess that couldn't be helped. I will materialize you back over here and-," He looked past Lavender and too someone hiding on a platform. "It's one of the mysterious avatars. Get her."

Lavender quickly turned around and saw Aelita walking on a platform. She couldn't disobey Tyron or it will be suspicious. Her mask appeared on her face and her swords appeared in her hands. She jumped onto the platform Aelita was on and stared her down. "Why did you leave the Skid?" she whispered. "Why didn't you just go back to Lyoko?"

Aelita sighed and whispered back, "I couldn't I'm sorry. I had to see what was happening."

"You know you endangered Yumi's life by doing this. I'm going to have to strike you down," Lavender sighed. She jumped at Aelita, but Aelita waved her hand over her Star bracelet making her wings come out. She flew up to a different platform and stepped on the teleporter. "Tyron what do you want me to do?"

"Leave her. I'll bring you back," he typed something on his computer and she devirtualized.

* * *

**A/N: So, what's going to happen to Yumi? We see that Lavender will do anything to save her cousin, but she needs to hide it from Tyron. What's she going to do when her friends are in the mists of fighting Tyron? Will she turn on them or turn on him? Review please!**


End file.
